Starting Items
Starting Items are boons that can be given to new characters starting on the Easy difficulty. While your GM may allow you to pick one of these, they may also only allow you to pick something basic, like a stick or a rock. Below are some custom made starting items that will give your character a boost, make the playthrough more fun, or some combination of the two. Custom-Made Starting Items Fossilized Skull Staff A staff decorated with the fossilized skull of some sort of humanoid. The skull is hard enough that it won't shatter upon a heavy impact. However, the staff uses the stats of a Core Stone Hammer. If the player cannot handle it properly, it still has another use. First, the staff must be two-handed, and the bottom of the staff must be slammed into the ground. Once this action is performed, a spectral warrior with a warhammer will be summoned somewhere near the target. They will then spin about, dealing the summoner's STR stat in damage twice. Then, they will slam the hammer down on them, which will deal double their STR stat in damage. This ability can only activated once per combat. Acidic Brace While equipped, the Acidic Brace adds 5 AV. Additionally, when you take damage, an acid cloud bursts from your character's skin. This acid won't harm the wielder, but damages the AV of surrounding entities' armor by 1. Bloodthirster Knife The Bloodthirster Knife is unique in that it's almost incapable of dealing damage early into a fight. It deals 1 damage, at the start of a fight. But, every time a nearby entity takes damage, including the wielder, it's damage increases by 3. The PLAYER must keep track of this damage. If they do not, the damage gets reset. Chaos Claw The Chaos Claw uses the calculations for a Realmspine Dagger. The first time a kill is made using the Chaos Claw, the Claw integrates itself with the wielder's flesh. From this point on, removing it will deal significant damage to the wielder. For each subsequent kill made by the Claw, it will integrate Chaos Magic deeper and deeper into the wielder. After 30 kills, each subsequent kill will heal 1% of the wielder's health. Cloak of Dark Wishes The Cloak of Dark Wishes is a cloak made of a Mazkan Nightkin's skin. While wearing it, you have a +2 to DEX. Upon mental command, the Cloak of Ashes will gradually make the wearer more invisible over the span of 15 seconds. After 15 seconds, it will require a 16 or above to detect the player. Additionally, the wearer can expend 75% of their Max Mana to summon a field of spines from the ground, within a 3 meter radius. Anyone within this radius, other than the wearer, when the spines are summoned, will take the damage equal to: STR * 2 = damage Afterwards, anyone moving within this region must roll a 10 or above to NOT be impaled by more spines. If they DO get impaled, they only take the Wearer's STR stat in damage.